


I Will Always Return

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “No. If I could swim faster than this boat could sail, I’d be overboard right now.” Her response drew a chuckle from him.“This boy must be something special if you’re this in love with him.” Her cheeks warmed, but she nodded.“He is.” The ship crept closer and closer to the docks and he said,
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	I Will Always Return

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept listening to Bryan Adams' 'I Will Always Return' and I felt compelled to write this. So, enjoy! -Thorne

The brush of his fingers up her spine soothed her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Warmth bled into her, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, prompting his hand to stop as he looked down, murmuring, “What is funny?”

She looked up at him, scooting over to prop her chin on his chest. “You’re warm, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

He smiled down at her, raising his free hand to brush her cheek gently. “So are you, (Y/N).”

She let out another giggle, turning her face to rest her cheek on his skin. “Yeah, but not like you are. You run hot.”

(Y/N) couldn’t see his face, but she could imagine the confused expression on his face as he said, “I do not understand.”

She snorted, quipping, “When you say that someone runs hot it means that they’re always warm or that they give off a lot of body heat.”

Connor went silent, thinking a moment, then he murmured, “Then you are right…I do run hot.” She huffed laugh, falling into a comfortable silence with him. Some time had passed before he asked, “(Y/N), is there something that has been bothering you?”

Immediately, she looked up at him, startled like a doe. “What?”

Connor stared at her, clarifying, “You have seemed worried since you received that letter a few weeks ago.” At the mention, she diverted her gaze, but looked back at him when he cupped her cheek. “I would like to help you if I can. Is there anything I can do?”

(Y/N) worried her lip, then whispered, “I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I didn’t…I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

He nodded with understanding. “If it is worrying you this much, it is something big.”

She nodded. “You know my dream is to be a writer, yes?” He hummed and she continued, “I received acceptance to an internship a while ago.”

Connor’s face lit up, and he congratulated, “That is wonderful, (Y/N)!”

She tried to smile, but managed a grimace at best as she replied, “It is.”

“You do not seem as excited as one should be.”

(Y/N) met his eyes, admitting, “Because…the internship is in _England_.” His eyes went wide, but since she’d already broken the seal, she kept speaking. “And…I’ll be gone…for _three years_.” She looked away, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. “I—I don’t want to leave you…but if I say no, I might miss out on the chance of a lifetime.” Raising her hand, she pressed it to her eyes, trying to hide the tears. “But if I go…I don’t know what will change between us and I—” His hand curled around hers, pulling it from her eyes, and he sat up, taking her with him.

(Y/N) gazed at him, and he firmly stated, _“Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you (Y/N). I love you.”_ A watery laugh bubbled from her and he added, _“I cannot lie that the thought of you leaving brings me pain, but I know that if you do not go, you will never be satisfied with yourself.”_ Connor leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. _“I want you to make the best choice for you.”_

(Y/N)’s lips trembled, but she managed to ask, “Would you wait for me to come home?”

He smiled at her. _“I will always wait for you to return.”_

** Months Later, Spring of 1775: **

She wanted to laugh at the grip he had on her hand, but with the heavy emotion she felt, all she could manage was, “You planning on coming with me?” Connor grunted, his way of telling her he wasn’t in the mood for jokes. (Y/N) glanced at him, squeezing his hand. “I promise I’ll send a letter every chance I get.” Still he didn’t look at her, and she leaned over, pressing her cheek to his bicep, cooing, _“Ratonhnhaké:ton~”_ His jaw clenched tight, but she could see the fight to keep his lips from turning upwards and she giggled, “You can’t resist not looking at me.”

_“I can,”_ he retorted, honey eyes locked on the ship she was to leave on.

“Am I truly to leave my home without a single glance from my lover?” She knew it worked when he suddenly tilted his head, looking down at her, and she grinned, _“Gotcha.”_

Finally, his hard expression gave way to a look of content, and he raised his hand, caressing her cheek. “Yes, you did, (Y/N).” Her heart rose in her chest, and before she could respond, the captain called for final passengers. She looked between them, then back to Connor, feeling the lump grow in her throat.

Pushing through it, she said, “Three years and six months from now.” Connor’s face almost made her cry, the expression of pure agony crossing it. He reached out, pulling her to his chest, as he buried his face in her hair. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his middle, holding to him for dear life; the tears already dripping down her cheeks. _“Three years and six months, Ratonhnhaké:ton. We can do it.”_

_“I will…I will think of you constantly.”_ She nodded against him and he breathed deeply, no doubt trying to reign in his feelings. _“You have not even left and already I cannot wait to see you again, (Y/N).”_

_“Neither can I, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”_ She paused, whispering, “I want you to know something.” He nodded and the captain calling for the final time made her wince and she had to pry herself from Connor’s arms. _“I will always return.”_ They pulled back and he cupped her cheeks, swiftly pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled back, forehead against hers, whispering, _“I love you.”_

(Y/N) nodded as she left his arms, walking backwards to the ship. _“And I you.”_ He offered her one final smile, watching her board, and as the ship began to pull forward, she stood at the stern, tears falling down her cheeks as she waved at him. When she was out of sight, he swallowed thickly, pulling the hood over his face to shield passerby’s from his own tears.

** Three years Later, Spring of 1778: **

**_I hear the wind call my name, the sound that leads me home again._ **

Her feet itched to run aboard the ship, set sail, and be home already. Begrudgingly, she stood, waiting for the boat to dock and place out the walkway. She swore she could hear him calling for her as she stood by. It brought a smile to her face, only rivaled by the excitement in her bones.

**_It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns._ **

With the war in full swing, passage to and from the colonies had been difficult to find, but she’d managed to find a merchant ship willing to take her. She thought back to Connor’s final letter she received a few months ago, recalling the final words he wrote.

_I do not know what will occur in the next few months (Y/N). The war is stretching on and with each passing day it becomes more and more dangerous. But I will wait for you at the docks. I cannot wait to see you._

_With love,_

_Ratonhnhaké:ton_

As if the embers had been given fresh fuel, a fire raged within her, and she shut her eyes, saying a silent prayer for his safety.

**_To you, I will always return._ **

The ship docked and the sailors extended the wooden ramp. As they unloaded their goods, she walked aboard, coming to rest at the quarterdeck. The captain turned to her, a smile on his face. “Miss (Y/N)?”

She smiled back, extending her hand. “Captain Jackson. Thank you for letting me aboard.”

He nodded as he shook her hand. “Of course. You were so adamant that I couldn’t exactly refuse.”

(Y/N) huffed a laugh, pulling her hand back. “I apologize if I came off as rude. But I have to get back to the colonies.”

A knowing grin crossed his face and he quipped, “Got a man waiting?”

(Y/N) looked to the horizon, murmuring, _“The best one.”_

**_I know the road is long, but where you are is home._ **

“Why leave the colonies to come to England, Miss (Y/N)?”

She looked up from her plate, dabbing her mouth with a napkin as she replied, “I was accepted for an internship for writers here. It was a great honor and opportunity. One I couldn’t refuse.”

“And the man you’re going back to? Is he a patriot?”

She tipped her head side to side, carefully saying, “Something like that. He’s kind of his own _one-man-army_.” Smiling, she breathed deeply, adding, “It’s been a long journey…but he’s home.” The sailors offered her knowing smiles and she cleared her throat, placing the napkin on her plate. “I should take my leave.”

**_I can’t dream alone._ **

He stood solemn, eyes scanning the crowds of people coming and going, ships docking and pulling out. Three long years and six even longer seeming months, it was finally time. He waited at the docks every day for the last months, hoping that she’d be on a ship, coming home early, but to his dismay each time, she wasn’t. The distance between them was great, but his heart held tight to her memory, reminding him of her promise. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but a feeling of disquiet settled over him, and he turned, looking around. He spotted the man walking his way and a frown set on his face as he hissed, “ _What_ _are you doing here_?”

The older man cocked an eyebrow, retorting, “I could ask you the same question, Connor.” The assassin said nothing, and he added, “You were supposed to meet me at the church a few blocks away.”

Connor looked away, muttering, “I apologize, I have a prior engagement to handle.”

Haytham hummed, crossing his arms. “You’ve come to the docks everyday for almost three months now. _What_ are you waiting on?”

The irritation flickered through his son as he spat, _“It is none of your concern. Leave.”_

**_I can’t wait to see you._ **

The docks came into view and she couldn’t help but pace back and forth the closer they got. Captain Jackson snorted as he eyed her. “Can’t wait any longer?”

(Y/N) turned, not bothering to hide the grin. “No. If I could swim faster than this boat could sail, I’d be overboard right now.”

Her response drew a chuckle from him. “This boy must be something special if you’re this in love with him.”

Her cheeks warmed, but she nodded. _“He is.”_

The ship crept closer and closer to the docks and he said, “Make sure you wait long enough for them to get the ramp out.”

(Y/N) huffed, retorting, _“No promises.”_

As they pulled in, he looked at her. “It’s been a pleasure having you aboard Miss (Y/N). I know the men have appreciated the stories you’ve been able to share.”

She smiled and tipped her head. “The pleasure’s all mine. It’s been good to share my stories with you all.” The men docked the ship, pushing out the ramp, and she reached out her hand, smiling as he shook it.

Jackson pulled away, nodding to the docks. _“Go home, Miss (Y/N).”_ She nodded excitedly, spinning on her heel, bag in her hand. The docks were crowded with people, but she didn’t care, weaving in and out of people, eyes wildly searching for her hooded lover. The anxious feeling tingled through her body as she looked, and she paused, stopping on a particular man who seemed to be arguing with another. A face splitting grin crossed her lips and tears welled in her eyes at the sight of him.

**_‘Cause, I’m on my way home._ **

“Oh, so it’s not _something_ , it’s _someone_.” Connor glared at his father and Haytham quipped, “Is it a new assassin friend?”

_“It. Is. None. Of. Your. Concern. Go. Away.”_

“I think I’ll wait and see what’s taken up so much of your mental focus. Obviously, it’s affecting your work.”

Connor turned, anger in his tone as he commanded, “I do not want you here. Who I am meeting is—”

A voice called over the docks, loud and hopeful. _“Ratonhnhaké:ton!”_ He spun on his heel as the crowd seemed to part at the shout. His eyes went wide, and he took in the view of her standing a hundred feet away, tears in her eyes, hand pressed to her middle, no doubt trying to stem the sobs she wanted to let out. His heart soared in his chest and he reached out, pushing his father away as he sprinted towards her.

**_Oh, I hear the wind call your name, the sound that leads me home again. It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns, yeah, I’m on my way._ **

They collided, arms winding around the other as they welcomed. Connor picked her up, spinning her around, a smile on his face as she let out a watery laugh, looking down at him. He could barely see her through his own tears, but he greeted, “You’ve come home, (Y/N).”

She felt a sudden pang of sadness with her elated joy, whispering, “I missed you, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

**_I will always return._ **

Connor lowered her to her feet, and she jerked forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder. His own came around her waist, holding her tightly against him, as if she’d disappear if he didn’t. “I have missed you more,” he murmured as he pressed his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

**_Yes, I will always return._ **

The people on the docks stopped and stared at their display of affection, but neither cared, still holding tight to one another. She raised one of her hands, softly carding it through his hair. “I’ve dreamed about this moment for so long…I—words can’t even express how happy I am right now.”

Connor pulled back a bit, reaching to cup her cheeks. “I feel the same. So long I dreamed that you would come home to me.”

(Y/N) smiled as he wiped away her tears, and she giggled, “Don’t you remember what I told you?”

**_I’ve seen every sunset, and with all that I’ve learned,  
Oh it’s to you, I will always return._ **

Connor pressed his forehead to hers and she murmured, _“I told you I would always return to you.”_ (Y/N) brought her hands up to his cheeks, pulling his lips to hers. Three long years, and finally they were back in each other’s arms. He pulled back, staring into her eyes and she breathed, “ _I love you Ratonhnhaké:ton.”_

He smiled at her, expressing, _“I love you more.”_ He brushed his fingers along her cheek, murmuring, _“Welcome home (Y/N).”_

**_Always return._ **


End file.
